The new student
It was a sunny day at enchantia and sofia and her classmates had a very special suprise merryweather now everyone we have a new student called owen owen entered the classroom feeling timid owen hey everyone flona now who wants to keep owen company every princess raised their hand and sofia smiles at owen he smiles at her Merryweather and sofia will look after owen owen sat next to her as they began their first lesson spell casting flona now class today we are going to teach you how to cast food from mid air she gets her wand and her hat flona now in order to do this task you need absoute constration first you need to spin your wand in a circle and say rubico leveo the class were busy at work all but one child owen opened his desk and placed a wand on his desk sofia hi im sofia pleased to meet you i heard youll be stopping at my castle owen im owen and its a pleasure to meet you too i see you have a pretty amulet sofia thank you now lets get back to work at hometime the king and queen waited outside for their special guest the guards played the trumpets and a red carpet rolled out baileywick your highness and magisty i present prince owen owen came out of the carrage roland hello owen its a pleasure to meet you owen its a pleasure to meet you too your highness he bows maranda hello owen im queen maranda allow baileywick to take your suitcase to sofias room baileywick yes your magisty he then takes the suitcases to sofias room owen enters with sofia and owen is amazed sofia owen i have something to tell you owen oh what is it sofia sofia my amulet allows me to talk to animals please dont let anyone know owen ok i wont just then tapping is heard on the window sofia opens it and there is a grey rabbit with floppy ears sofia oh hi clover this is owen clover hi there owen im clover and this is mia and robin mia hi owen robin hey owen owen wait you talk wow sofia my amulet allows others i share my secret with to talk to animals too owen hi clover hi mia hi robin just then baileywick enters baileywick owen here are your suitcase now would you like me to unpack for you owen yes please after a while baileywick thats your suitcase unpacked owen owen thank you so much baileywick baileywick your welcome owen had a blanket on the windowsill and a pillow just then amber and james enters holding a tennis ball amber sofia would you and owen like to play magic tennis with us owen whats magic tennis james you mean youve never ever played magic tennis? owen no not really amber well we use magic instead of rackets wanna see how its done? owen sure he follows them out to the tennis court meanwhile credic was watching them play from his window credic how can i get sofias amulet let me think he then spots a spellbook credic hmm lets see flicks a few pages aha an invisabilty potion wormwood crows in amazement